Lorana Lomasa
Check out Lorana's relationship web! Usual Appearance Hair of a light strawberry blonde is pulled back into a tight ponytail, its length allowing only a small tuft to stick out from the leather that binds it. Eyes of a rich emerald green peer out from beneath thin, expressive eyebrows, while freckles dance across the woman's nose and upper cheeks. Lips of a natural pink shade curve easily into a grin when the mood suits her - or a frown should it not - and sit rather nicely under a small, straight nose. The noblewoman is currently clad in a set of superbly-crafted heavy full-plate armor, which makes it effectively impossible to determine her figure and body type. The armor is quite intricate in its design, the steel plates having "been elaborately etched with an acid that leaves red-tinted lines along every surface. The pattern is somewhat stylized, giving the impression - depending on the angle it's viewed from and available light - as being either feathers or flames. Yet across the breastplate the design is unmistakable; a bull's head wreathed in flames snorts fire and glares at the viewer." (The armor's engraving -Govannon) Around the armor is situated a belt, holding a small bag and five throwing axes - within easy reach at her left hip - and a larger gothic axe in a scabbard at her right. Over all of this is a billowing manteau cloak, brown overall with the Lomasa Bull embroidered on the back of it in white thread. And strapped over that? A backhangar baldric, bearing a rather unique battle axe known as the Bull's Horn. General Overview Lorana Lomasa has been described by her peers as a man trapped in a woman's body, having forsaken the feminine in favor of typical Lomasa pastimes: "laughing, drinking, feasting, and fighting". She can, when the formality of the situation demands, display the traits generally considered proper for a woman of noble birth, but Lorana is most comfortable in her armor, riding her horse, and wielding an axe. Her favorite passtime, though, is "Swig and Throw", and the noblewoman can often be found wobbling about in a tavern or meadhall while trying to aim one of her throwing hatchets at a target on the far wall. Fiercely loyal to the Light, the Kingdom, and her personal code of honor, it has been her life's dream to petition for and achieve knighthood. Biography The eldest of three daughters, Lorana was born in Seedwarming, to Viscount Aron Lomasa and Viscountess Sulynn Lomasa (once a Seamel). Their manor in Westwatch was not extravagant by any means, but it was warm, inviting, and provided for a comfortable living environment for the family. Lorana's parents were very loving to all of their children, but Aron took a particular shine to his eldest daughter, who even at a young age seemed to have more of a taste for roughhousing and trousers than flowers and dresses. So it happened that the young noble lady would be raised as the son he never had, in spite of his wife's protests. Lorana was told bedtime stories involving valiant Knights and brave warriors who fought in the name of the Empire and the Light, and as she got older the girl developed a fierce desire to be just like these heroic and daring role models. Her mother threw a fit when Aron gave the child a wooden axe to play with, but the convincing of her husband (combined with the fact that Lorana never broke anything) finally put the argument to rest. The man encouraged his eldest daughter to swing at a wooden pole on the estate grounds, and helped her to improve her technique as well as a child's combat moves can. Years passed, and play turned to training. In her adolescent years, Lorana was quite good with the axe (her father had replaced the wooden one with a real weapon that had been passed down through the family since before the Aegis was created - the Bull's Horn), and had also learned the art of throwing weapons and moving in heavy armor. She and Aron would often spar outside, and while the older Lomasa was still the better fighter, the young Lorana's stubbornness and natural energy would ensure that her father always got a run for his money. There were a few accidental injuries, but nothing serious. When Lorana was finally old enough to be considered a woman rather than a girl, her father taught her one more lesson that would stick with her for a very long time: how to play "Swig and Throw". Sulynn was absolutely appalled by this, but could do nothing more than force the pair to play outside rather than in the manor. It was the last thing Lorana did with her father before leaving the manor to set out on her own, and it became their father-daughter quality time activity whenever the noblewoman returned home for visits. Since then, Lorana has been enjoying what she can of life while keeping an appraising eye on the world around her. While she is a good fighter and seems the type, the woman never opted for any military position when it became possible, preferring the freedom of freelance to the strict structure of the Blades. For money, she makes bets on her favorite drinking game (and when that falls through, a letter home to daddy would usually provide her enough to live on for a while, or at least pay off her debts). These days, the woman still wanders, attempting to find her place in the overall scheme of things. The suggestions made to her to pursue knightly endeavors swim in the back of Lorana's mind, but for the time being she has not taken any steps towards that goal. She is quite content with her life as is, even though there is that niggling itch of wanting more. What more, exactly, is still unknown even to Lorana. Category:Characters